Long Distance Chapter 9
by Baystate18
Summary: Can love survive distance? or Is the distance too much to handle?


Long Distance

Chapter 9

Sophie's POV

I was suddenly jolted awake by the ringing of a phone. I kept my phone on silence so I knew it wasn't mine. I tried to go back to sleep, but the ringing kept on going. I got out of bed, and was on a mission to find out who's phone is going off. As soon as I left my bedroom, the ringing got louder. I walked to the living room, and saw that the phone going off was Sian's. It was 2 AM, so I knew this couldn't be good. By the time I reached the phone, it stopped ringing. I looked to see who was calling, but there was no contact name. Whoever this number belonged to had called at least three times within the last hour.

I brought the phone into the bedroom just in case it went off again. As I got back into bed, the phone went off again. I looked to Sian, and saw that she was still sleeping. It was the same number that has called the last three times. I wanted the ringing to stop, so I answered the phone. I had the most gut wrecking feeling when I did.

"Hello," I answered, trying to not wake Sian.

"Miss Powers?" asked the person on the line.

"No, this is her girlfriend SophieWebster. May I ask who's calling?" I asked, confused.

"Miss Webster, I am Dr. Peterson. I am the doctor that is taking care of Miss Powers' grandmother," replied Dr. Peterson.

"Is she okay?" I asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, Miss Webster, but Miss Powers is the only person I can talk to about her grandmother," stated Dr. Peterson.

"I'm practically family. Please, Dr. Peterson," I pleaded, trying to wake Sian.

"If Miss Powers is there, I can share it with the both of you," replied Dr. Peterson.

"Hold on," I stated, shaking Sian. "Baby, wake up. Sian, Baby, wake up," I continued, shaking Sian.

"Babe, you wore me out. I can't have sex right now," replied Sian, turning around. Thank god Dr. Peterson didn't hear that.

"Baby, it's Dr. Peterson," I said, knowing she would wake up.

"What?!" asked Sian, jumping awake. "Is my grandma okay?" asked Sian, panicing. "Oh my God, did he hear about me saying I'm too tired for sex!"

"No, he didn't. I had the receiver covered. And as for your grandma, he won't tell me anything," I replied, looking at her.

"Put the phone on speaker," stated Sian, sitting up in bed. "Dr. Peterson, Sian here."

"Miss Powers, sorry to wake you at this hour," stated Dr. Peterson.

"It's okay. What's going on?" asked Sian, looking at the phone.

"It looks like your grandmother's condition has worsen," stated Dr. Peterson.

"Wha...what do you mean worsened?" asked Sian, nervously.

"She had her monthly check-up today. We did our usual routine with her, as you know. We did a MRI," paused Dr. Peterson.

"What did the MRI show, Dr. Peterson?" asked Sian, as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Miss Powers," stated Dr. Peterson.

"Just tell me, please," stated Sian, fighting her tears.

"The cancer has spread," sighed Dr. Peterson.

"I thought the treatment was working? asked Sian, giving into her tears.

"It was, Miss Powers. The tumor had shrunk the last time we did a scan two months ago," stated Dr. Peterson.

"Then, what the fuck happened?!" yelled Sian.

"Baby, calm down," I stated, rubbing her back.

"She was doing better, Sophie. She was getting better. Yes, she had gotten worse, but she was doing so much better," stated Sian, crying.

"I know, Sian. I'm so sorry, Baby," I whispered, holding Sian.

"I can't say goodbye yet, Sophie. I can't," cried Sian.

"How much time does she have, Dr. Peterson?" I asked the question that was on both our minds.

"Three weeks," stated Dr. Peterson, taking a deep breath.

"Is there anything else you can do?" I asked, kissing Sian's forehead.

"We have done everything in our power. The cancer has spread to her lungs, liver, and her body has stopped responding to treatment. She has lived beyond what any of us thought she would," stated Dr. Peterson.

"Does my grandma know?" asked Sian, through her tears.

"She does," stated Dr. Peterson, simply.

"How'd she take it?" asked Sian.

"The best she could. She told me she had a feeling it came back. She said within the last few weeks she had been feeling worse than ever," stated Dr. Peterson.

"Thank you, Dr. Peterson," stated Sian, getting out of my grasp.

"I'm sorry I can't do more for your grandmother, Sian. I have never had a more lively patient than your grandmother. She never let her sickness keep her down," stated Dr. Peterson, taking a deep breath.

"She's a fighter," whispered Sian.

"I will let you go, Miss Powers. I will be in touch," stated Dr. Powers, ending the phone call.

I put Sian's phone on the nightstand, and looked at her. She was pacing, and talking to herself. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I have a feeling she's blaming herself. I watched Sian pace for a few more minutes. I hated seeing her like this. I can't imagine what is going through her mind.

"Sian," I said, looking at her.

"Hmm," responded Sian.

"Baby, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I asked, stopping her from pacing.

"I shouldn't have left her, Sophie. I should have fought harder when she told me to visit. I should have been there when she found out!" yelled Sian, escaping my grip.

"Sian," I said, but was caught off guard with Sian.

"No! No, Sophie. She has three weeks left to live! I should be with her! I shouldn't have let her go through that alone! I shouldn't be here. I have to go," yelled Sian, getting her bag.

"Sian," I tried again.

"No, Sophie! You don't get it!" yelled Sian, again, gathering her belongings.

"Then, explain it to me," I stated, knowing that Sian was grieving.

"I left her. I didn't want to come. I wanted to stay and take care of her. I knew something wasn't right when I left. I knew I should have put my foot down, but you kept pressuring me. YOU kept saying you couldn't do distance anymore. YOU took me away from her!" yelled Sian.

"She also told you to come, Sian. Your grandma said you needed a break. You could have stayed. We hadn't seen each other in two years! You came because you wanted to. I know you are hurting, but do not put this on me," I stated, looking at Sian.

"I gotta go. I have to be with my grandma," stated Sian, walking away.

I watched Sian pack her bags. She never looked at me once. She kept her head down, and gathered everything in silence. I tried to talk to her and apologize for my outburst, but she wouldn't even listen. Sian was going to leave, that much was clear. What wasn't clear was our relationship. Anything could happen at this point, and I wasn't sure what our future held anymore.


End file.
